Is this the end?
by Saiyachick
Summary: -Songfic- After a few months of healing, Gohan asks his father if this was the end of their relationship as father and son. He asks so many questions that Goku can't seem to answer, and yet, he feels alone.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or this wonderful song by Creed.

Summary: Yes, yet another idea popped into my head while listening to this song. A thought pops into Gohan's head after the Cell games as he wonders about his father. Not angst, but a bit. He asks his father if this is the end or shall they meet again?

**_Is this the end?_**

**__**

**__**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~

The rage in my eyes  
Could have compared to the eye of a sun  
Then rain  
Took it's course through the hands of the Son

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~                 

It was one of those warm days in late May. Spring was not yet dead, but summer had not yet been born. Over the past couple of weeks in the Son household held grieve and celebrating. The Son family and friends mourned the death of a savior, but also celebrated the defeat of a monster. They all cheered up after they were granted permission to speak to Goku whenever they please.

Still, the fact Gohan lost his father once again made him seriously think about his choices twice. Today was the day Chichi had announced her pregnancy to Gohan and the gang, and he wasn't the least bit shocked. He knew…but did his father? Gohan slipped away from his studies and stridden off into the soft blowing fields where the grass lazily flew.

He laid back into the lush natural bed by the lake and stared up into the sky. "Daddy?"

The wind blew softly and Gohan took a deep breath. "Dad, I know you might not hear this because your busy and all, but mom's pregnant. She said it might be a girl too. Can you believe that? A Saiyan girl, scary thought isn't it?"

The wind made a sort of chuckled and Gohan grinned. "Yes dad, laugh it up, but I have to ask you something. Are you mad at me father? When Cell took you away, I could've sworn I was a different person. I'm sorry father, don't hate me."

There was a groan in the wind…

"Krillin said my eyes resembled those of a flaming sun or meteor because I was so angry," he whispered. "It was an intense battle, but I won it…we won it."

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~  
Repent for all time  
The world is at war leaving all fault behind  
**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~

"Dad? Is it my fault?" Gohan asked while staring at some birds flying. "Did I leave the world in corruption and war?"

Once again the wind embraced Gohan warmly and he smiled. "I know your trying to console me father, but I need to know…do you care?"

All around Gohan was silence…

"I apologize to you, Trunks, and all the people that lost their lives," he sighed. "I swear, my Saiyan side took over. You know, that instinct, alter ego Saiyan chanting 'fight, fight, fight!'"

A soft breeze then flew once more…            

"Dad, are we still as close?" the Saiyan teenager asked. "Did you leave me to run away, or was it really noble?"

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~

So Is this the end for us my friend?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~                 

"Is this the end of our family ties?" Gohan questioned. "I am feeling quite depressed because I calculated my years without you father." Gohan sighed slightly and reached his hands towards the sky. 

The breeze seemed to move slightly, and a groaning noise was heard…

"Don't be mad dad, but how can I believe you'll be here for me? Was this, or is this the end of our good times? Is this the end of our days of fishing? Is this the end of our relationship as father and son?"

Throughout his life, Gohan asked why? Was this the end of the innocent child that was all grown up now? Did he have to raise a sibling by himself? Was his father running away once more, leaving everyone and everything behind?

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~

The stains in the sky  
Are there to remind us of man and his fight  
When two worlds collide  
One steals the life like a thief in the night  
So look to the sky  
He hold the keys for your life and mine

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~

Gohan stared straight into the sky and looked as the ambiance changed. A dash of crimson with a light golden orange mixed and once again flashes of the battlefield rushed through his mind. Saiyan and Cyborg. Cell and Goku. Two different worlds clashed, and collided into nothingness.

"Dad, I can't help but think of you. These memories bring me pain, yet relieve me of the sin that I once lived. I stare into the moonlight sky and ambiance of a sunset, and I imagine once again I'm with you. We're sitting by the lake under the huge apple tree…Krillin throwing a rock at you…what a great day…"

A soft whirl tumbled some leafs, but Gohan didn't budge.

"Some people say Kami, Dende, or a "god" has control over our life's, like destiny and fate. Well dad, I know this isn't true. I know for a fact we control our fate and destiny. Kami would never hurt you and neither would Dende. We're in this together, we control our mind and body."

'Life's like an open door dad,' Gohan thought as his mind raced. 'We can keep it open and embrace the world, or close it, and keep the key until we are gone for good.'

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~

So Is this the end for us my friend?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~

"Father is this the end? Did you really flake out on your family?"

"Are you really going to leave me all alone?"

"Did you think about your decision?"

"Did you know you were my hero, but now that thought is changing?"

In the other world Goku was getting restless. He heard every single word Gohan was saying and asking and he was disappointed. Of course he cared for Gohan, but why is he saying all these things that he didn't mean?

Gohan sighed and stood up as the clouds surrounded the light heavenly light. Now it was a gray scenery…dreary, another disappointment.  "Why did you leave me and mother all alone?"

Tears started to for in the child's eyes, and he knew at that moment, his childhood dreams were shattered in little pieces…

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~

Well as though we rise  
As the day breaks the dawn  
And as the moon hides the sun  
Oh, the sun

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~

The clouds began to cover up the bright lights, and the sky began to darken. A glowing crescent moon was all the light left, and the young boy gazed upon it.

"Is that you frowning father, is that why the moon isn't full?"

The wind was still their, stirring up in many ways…

"Dad, I'm sick and tired of feeling this pain. My emotions are obscured for everyone, but I don't want to break!" Gohan yelled out. "I want to be free and irresponsible! I want to be a kid again! I want to embrace childhood!"

An echo replied…

"I don't want to be alone!"

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~

No more sorrow  
All those crying days are gone  
No more sorrow, now it's gone  
Now it's gone  
Now it's gone  
**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~

"Please dad, no more pain, I'm tired of feeling this sorrow," Gohan choked out. "take it all away."

He was tired of feeling this painful grief and mourning. He didn't want this anymore. He wanted to be free and be hugged again. He wanted a lot of simple things, but no matter what he would never get them…

"Will you ever come back dad?"

"Is it true you left us because your weak?"

"Am I really nothing to you?"

"How can I trust you again?"

"Is our relationship put to a halt?"

"Is this the end of us…my friend?"

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~

So Is this the end for us my friend?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_***~*~*~**__**

****

****


End file.
